


Rarepairstuck October2020

by leijonalicious (rockkcityboy)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on Songs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Rarepairstuck Oct2020, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockkcityboy/pseuds/leijonalicious
Summary: Collection of short fics for Rarepairstuck:1.Lego House(AraNep)2.Please Don't Say You Love Me(MeuCro)3.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Meulin Leijon, Nepeta Leijon/Aradia Megido
Kudos: 5





	1. Lego House (AraNep)

Nepeta was the first in the house, cheering and spinning around, trying to soak up every detail. Aradia was close behind purr and, with one carefully placed tug on the flying fabric of purrs jacket, had the olive-blood twirling straight into her arms. Purr thumped gently against purrs matesprit’s chest and threw purrs arms around her.  
NEPETA: X33< were here!   
NEPETA: X33< were really really here!  
ARADIA: really really really here!  
Aradia pulled purr into a tight embrace, starting to slowly spin purr around.  
NEPETA: :33< a place just for us…  
Purr switches their arms so purr can lead Aradia around the room, still keeping them slightly rotating. They’re almost dancing; Aradia sways slightly to the remembered tune of her old music box.  
ARADIA: just for us… for now  
ARADIA: until your moirail starts checking in every five minutes  
NEPETA: :33< and your kismesis decides shes crashing on the couch for however long she likes  
ARADIA: and all our friends start bursting in unannounced  
NEPETA: :33< but for nowww  
NEPETA: :33< i have you all to myself!  
Purr dragged her down into the window seat and settled in her lap. Aradia wrapped her arms tightly around her. Nepeta purred softly into her neck, and they sat comfortably in near-silence for a while, basking in the feeling of finally being able to settle. Resting — properly resting — for the first time they could remember. The house was new, but already it felt like home.  
ARADIA: i love you  
Nepeta raised purr head and kissed her on the cheek, and on the side of her mouth, and finally on her lips.  
NEPETA: :33< i love you too  
NEPETA: i cant wait to live here with you forever  
ARADIA: youre the only one id want to spend my forever with


	2. Please Don't Say You Love Me (MeuCro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Please Don't Say You Love Me - Gabrielle Aplin**

Love has always been a rough subject for Meulin. When it comes to anyone else, she can see a perfect match right away; she knows just how to balance anyone out, can see couples coming a mile away — but this luck has never existed in her own relationships. Her relationship with Kurloz had been the most successful, but even that died out far too fast. Her moirallegience with Horuss, recently abandoned, had been her biggest failure yet. There had been countless flings, with her friends and with those she’d known before the death of her planet, all of which ended in disaster. So, suffice it to say she was starting to give up hope.

She tries to comfort herself with the knowledge that she doesn’t _need_ love. She’s very much complete on her own, she knows that. She sees plenty of people who are perfectly content alone, and she wishes that could be her. It _is_ her, to some extent, but what she wants is to stop the twinge in her heart every time she watches a rom-com, or sees Latula picking Mituna up after another skateboarding accident, or—

**CRONUS: heya kittycat**

Or sees him.

It’s really ridiculous that he makes her feel like this. All it takes is a hello and she can feel her heart hammering. Apparently, her heart hasn’t heard about him being _awful_ — he’s gross, just plain crude, and doesn’t care about anyone but himself. Yet all her heart wants to see is that he learned BSL for her, — even if he isn’t much good at it yet — and that he always seems to show up every time she feels lowest, like he somehow knows.

**MEULIN: (=T I T=) WHAT DO YOU WANT CRONUS?**

**CRONUS: must i alwvays wvant something?**

**CRONUS: cant i just wvant to see you?**

**MEULIN: (=^•I•^=) YOU USUALLY WANT SOMETHING.**

**CRONUS: just wvanted to hang out.**

He sits down beside her, his ridiculous hair bouncing as he moves. She pushes any thoughts of running her hands through it to the back of her mind. She isn’t ready for another disaster.

**CRONUS: and maybe ask you something.**

She takes in a sharp breath.

**CRONUS: or not. you dont sound in the mood to be asked things.**

**MEULIN:** **(^-Λ-^) I’M NOT.**

Cronus knocks their shoulders together gently. Damn him, she thinks. Damn him and his stupid obsession with physical contact.

**CRONUS: evwerything alright? you seem kinda bummed.**

She just hums in reply.

**CRONUS: heard about you and horuss. thats rough.**

He catches her glare.

**CRONUS: dont wvanna talk about it, got it.**

**CRONUS: but, yknowv…**

**CRONUS: if you ever DO wvanna talk about it.**

**CRONUS: ivwe been getting a lot better at understanding signs.**

She tilts her head.

**MEULIN:** **(^•o•^) HOW? I HAVEN’T SPOKEN TO YOU IN… TIME DOESN’T EXIST ANYMORE, BUT IT FELT LIKE A WHILE.**

**CRONUS: wvell, i got some practise in wvith kurloz.**

**MEULIN:** **(=˙•˙=) BUT… YOU HATE KURLOZ.**

**CRONUS: i dont HATE him, im just kinda… scared shitless of him.**

Meulin laughs softly.

**MEULIN:** **(=^•^=) LOZZY ISN’T THAT SCARY.**

**CRONUS: i havwe my reasons.**

He chuckles. He doesn’t offer up what these reasons are, and Meulin doesn’t feel like asking. For a while they just sit quietly, slowly slumping closer against each other. Once Cronus’ head was almost completely rested on Meulin’s, she finally broke the peace.

**MEULIN:(^•x•^) WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO ASK ME?**

**CRONUS: thought you wverent in the mood for questions.**

**MEULIN: I DON’T MIND. I’M KINDA CURIOUS NOW.**

**CRONUS: nah, its not really—**

**CRONUS: i don’t wvanna ask unless you really wvant to hear it.**

He seems uncharacteristically nervous, his hands half shaking through his signs. Meulin doesn’t think it’s helping that she can’t see his face anymore; he can’t rely on her lip reading to get them through this interaction.

**MEULIN: ~(=^. .^)WHEN HAS THAT EVER STOPPED YOU BEFORE?**

**CRONUS: wvhy is it wvhenevwer i try to be nicer someones alwvays gotta take issue?**

**CRONUS: its like you all wvant me to be an asshole or something.**

**MEULIN: (=** **；ェ；** **=) WE JUST EXPECT IT I GUESS…**

**CRONUS: yeah i guess i deservwe that.**

**MEULIN: (=^. .^=) YOU DON’T.**

She doesn’t consider what she’s doing until the words are already out her mouth. Cronus shifts around her, pressing against her side and gently, purposefully, laying his arms around her shoulders. Her heart’s doing flips, no matter how much she tries to calm it.

**CRONUS: i dont, huh?**

She can feel the impending disaster coming. This is going to end awfully. She knows it will. But she shakes her head and keeps signing.

**MEULIN: ~(=^. .^) YOU DON’T.**

**MEULIN: (^•o•^) ARE YOU GOING TO ASK ME NOW?**

**CRONUS: yeah, i guess i should.**

He shifts a little, and Meulin feels his head turn away — as if he can get any further away from looking at her, with his head already over hers. She expects his signs to come out clumsier than before, but to her surprise, they’re all perfectly. Clearly, he’s been practicing this for a while. A _long_ while. She knows how long it takes him to master signs. Thinking about how long he must have spent on this only makes her heart clench harder.

**CRONUS: youre gorgeous. and so swveet, and kind, and just… evwery wvord i havwe doesnt feel good enough. i think you’re the only person wvhose nevwer told me to fuck off, evwen wvhen i probably deservwed it.**

**CRONUS: i knowv wve only really started hanging out recently, wvhatevwer recently means anymore, but i think youre really fuckin cool and i wvanna hang out wvith you more and i wvas wvondering if—**

At that point, she can’t take it anymore and silently places a hand over his. He flinches away, faster than she’s ever seen him move, and she knows he’s saying something even if she can’t hear it; cursing her out, she thinks. That would be just like him. That would be just her luck.

But then he takes her hands. He’s moved around in front of her, and squeezes her hands tight to make sure she’s paying attention.

**CRONUS: meu?**

**CRONUS: dont hate me for that.**

**CRONUS: please.**

**CRONUS: i can shut up, i wvont mention it. i can ignore it if it means you wvont leave.**

Meulin feels her heart break a little. There’s so much desperation in his eyes, and she knows why. She’s seen him do this to everyone else a million times, and never has it been this gentle, this sweet, this _genuine._

**MEULIN: (=** **；ェ；** **=) CRONUS…**

**MEULIN: (=** **；ェ；** **=) YOU’VE S33N HOW MY OTHER RELATIONSHIPS HAVE ENDED.**

**MEULIN: (=** **；ェ；** **=) I DON’T KNOW IF I CAN HANDLE THAT AGAIN.**

**CRONUS: it wvont.**

He looks at her, eyes shining with half formed tears, and tuck her hair behind her ear with tenderness he’s never shown before.

**CRONUS: i wvont let it end like that. im being better, aint i? you can trust me, meu.**

**CRONUS: it wvont be like the other times, i promise.**

Meulin takes his hand and holds it against her cheek for a few moments. That fear is still there, crushing down on her chest, but she wants to ignore it. She wants to trust him, so badly. She wants to let herself love again, even if it is going to bite her in the ass.

**MEULIN: (=^. .^=) SLOW. OKAY?**

**CRONUS: slowv? yeah, yeah i can do slowv. i can so do slowv.**

He must have a very lack sense of “slow”, Meulin thinks. She doesn’t consider tangling your arms around someone and melting into them particularly slow — but she does consider it very enjoyable.


End file.
